Blast Furnace
The Blast furnace is a very useful minigame situated in Keldagrim for smelting bars which require coal. The furnace here only require half as many coal as when smelting usually so can be useful when smelting the ores that require more coal. It is designed to be used by a team but it can also be worked by a single player if the correct strategy is followed. It can be played as a team yet it is still very easy to play individually. Requirements * Smithing level 60 or a 2500-coin (1250 coins when wearing a Ring of charos) entrance fee; to utilise the furnace for smelting bars. Note that for teams, all of the following level requirements must be met for the team overall, not for each individual. * Firemaking level 30, for fueling up the stove. * Strength level 30, for pumping the stove (Skillers can have someone else pump for them.) * Agility level 30, for pedaling the conveyor belt. * Crafting level 30, for fixing the broken pipes and parts of the pedaling machine. Traveling and Getting To The Blast Furnace A player can only visit the Blast Furnace after visiting Keldagrim. To visit Keldagrim the player must have started or completed the quest The Giant Dwarf. The player does not need the levels or items required to start the quest, only to finish the quest. Once the player has visited Keldagrim, they can return via Mine-Cart from the Dwarven Mines under Ice Mountain. The player can also use the Quick Minigames Teleport to be teleported outside the Blast Furnace building. The Quick Minigames Teleport is listed in the Quest Tab under the Minigames (Red) Icon. To use this teleport the player must have visited Keldagrim at least once. Alternatively, the player can also walk from Seers' Village to Keldagrim via the path shown on this map. Once in Keldagrim, the player can run to the opposite side of the town from the bank. Suggested Materials/Inventory Setups *Note: Remember to deposit coal first if not working with pure iron! A spade can be picked up to refuel the stove with spadefuls of coke after depositing your ores on the conveyor belt. Coins can also be used to purchase ore there from Ordan. *Note: IF YOU HAPPEN TO LOG OUT WHILE YOUR ORE IS ON THE CONVEYOR BELT, YOU'LL LOSE IT, SO MAKE SURE IT GOES DIRECTLY INTO THE MELTING POT TO AVOID LOSING ANY. The suggested inventory for players BELOW 60 Smithing is coins, a hammer, an energy potion, and 25 ore. The suggested inventory for players ABOVE 60 Smithing is a bucket of water, a hammer, an energy potion and 25 ore. A coal bag also helps greatly! Bars and XP Rates Per Hour Bars will vary depending on team size and how quickly pipes are fixed. Bars Bronze: 950 - 1,250 Bars Per Hour Iron: 1,500 - 2,000 Bars Per Hour Steel: 1,250 - 1,500 Bars Per Hour Gold: 1,500 - 2,000 Bars Per Hour Mithril: 1,100 - 1,300 Bars Per Hour Adamantite: 900 - 1,100 Bars Per Hour Runite: 800 - 1,000 Bars Per Hour XP Bronze: 6,000 - 7,000 XP Per Hour Iron: 15,000 - 20,000 XP Per Hour Steel: 20,000 - 25,000 XP Per Hour Gold WITHOUT Gauntlets: 35,000 - 42,000 XP Per Hour Gold WITH Gauntlets: 80,000 - 85,000 XP Per hour Mithril: 22,500 - 25,000 XP Per Hour Adamantite: 30,000 - 35,000 XP Per Hour Runite: 40,000 - 50,000 XP Per Hour *ALL RATES WILL VARY DEPENDING ON YOUR ACTIVITY LEVEL IN THE MINIGAME AND THE TEAMS LEVEL OF COOPERATION TO MAINTAIN THE MACHINE. Collecting Raw Materials This can be done in two ways. A player can either have ore in his or her bank, and use the bank chest conveniently located in the Blast Furnance itself, or buy ore from Ordan (only up to mithril). Ordan usually sells ore for cheaper than street price while his stock is 50 or above, so many players choose to supplement their supply of banked ores by buying ore from Ordan when his stock is high. Therefore, on a busy world, Ordan's stock will often be at less than the max, 100 (this is especially true with coal). Single-player Strategy This can be hard work but it works. # Collect the materials in the desired way. # Place them on the conveyor belt (just left click on the belt to put them all on at once). Remember to place coal first if working with steel, mithril, adamant, or rune with the correct ratio of ores (1:1 iron to coal, 1:2 mithril to coal, 1:3 adamantite to coal, and/or 1:4 runite to coal). For the long haul, place 25 pieces of coal on the belt ten times (250 coal total) and a load of 25 of your preferred ore afterwards each time. # Pedal the conveyor belt so that the ores go into the furnace. Repair the drive belt or cogs if jammed. # Collect the hammer if you didn't bring one and/or the spade from their respawn places in the room. The hammer spawn point is in the north-east corner on a table, and the spade spawns on the floor next to the re-fuel area. # Now, fuel up the machine. There's no point in only putting in a little fuel as it will run out when it's needed, so it's important to put enough in. Repeatedly click on "Collect Coke" and then "Refuel Stove." Notice the colour of the three lines on the stove to know if you've put enough in. The more fuel you put in results in the colour changing from brown to orange and then finally to red. When it is red, there's enough fuel, but adding a dozen more spadefuls of coke helps greatly. # Now, move onto pumping the machine. First, check that there are no pipes broken. If there are, click on them, and you'll repair them with your hammer. # Start pumping! There's a common belief that the player must check the gauge, which isn't strictly true, so there's no need to check it. While pumping, position the 'camera' so one can see the bar dispenser, pipes, and stove top. # Repair the drive belt, cogs, or any pipes that break while pumping. Sometimes, many will break and it will take a while; other times, none will break. # When the bar dispenser turns a golden colour (and if the sound effects are on, one will hear a kind of fire noise), stop pumping as the bars are done, or you'll get damaged by a blast of hot air. # Collect the bucket if one isn't already in your backpack, and fill it with water from the sink, and use bucket with the bar dispenser. # Collect the bars and repeat the whole process. Team Playing Team playing on the Blast Furnace is much easier than attempting it yourself as people can assume different jobs, so a single person doesn't overwork him or herself over multiple tasks and spreads the jobs evenly among fellow players. This option also allows for the faster gathering of experience. As with most minigames in RuneScape, there is a world that many players will go to if they wish to work as a team. This is World 358. At some times, this world can be very busy. At other times, it is less cluttered. Possible Methods It is important to realise that there is a coal maximum of 254 in the furnace, but it is quite possible to put more on the conveyor than this. If a player puts more on than this they could possibly lose that coal. High level ores All high level ores (adamantite and runite) must be in the player's bank as they cannot be bought from Ordan. Coal can be bought from Ordan, but the quantities required for high-level ore usually exhaust his stock after only making one inventory of bars. Therefore, it is recommended that players only use Ordan as a supplemental source and have most or all of the required coal in their bank. Mithril processing The dwarf Ordan sells all types of ore up to mithril. This allows a player to train Smithing without mining ores. Buy mithril and coal from Ordan in the ratio two coal for each mithril. Make two trips of 27 coal (or one trip if using a coal bag) and another for 27 mithril. Operate the Blast Furnace to obtain 27 mithril bars as described thoroughly in the aforementioned Single-player Strategy. Smith the bars into items and bank them or bank the bars directly using the Blast Furnace bank chest. You can repeat this until the shop runs out of ores. Generally the coal supply runs out first. Hence, players need to switch to another world or supplement the store coal supply with banked coal. Category:Minigames Category:Keldagrim Category:Smithing